


Cotton Candy

by Theabroma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, implied cotton candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theabroma/pseuds/Theabroma
Summary: A tiny piece of sweet fluff.





	Cotton Candy

"How did you get away with bringing a cotton candy machine to the science fair?" Hux asked incredulously while busy untucking Ben's shirt from his trousers, his breath hot on Ben's neck.

Ben gripped Armie's hips, pressing both of them together with an appreciative moan. Also, Hux' hands slipping under his now loose shirt, doing nice things to his pecs and abs.

"Can't all of us be engineering geniuses... some have to improvise."

He pulled Hux in for a real kiss. Tongues getting down to business, their breath getting heavier, the pants tighter. When Hux came up for air he actually giggled.

"You taste sweet." He beamed at Ben. "Sugar."

"That's a first. I don't remember you going for the pet names."

"Aww, come on, I called you Kylo for over two years until you came off that trip." And wasn't the world a better place for it. Ben was forever grateful he hadn't lost his best friend (turned boyfriend not so recently) over this.

"Come on, Armie, less talking, more fucking!"

Another groan when Hux unbuttoned their pants and took them both in hand. Ben covered Hux' hand with his and they started jerking off in earnest now. At this point it was a tried and fool proof method and had them coming seconds apart in a bout of giggling and panting and barely suppressed cries of pleasure.

In a lazy kiss they leaned against each other, enjoying a moment of blissful togetherness before straightening everything up. Pun very much intended.

Hux winked at him and slipped out of the supply closet with the promise of coming over in the evening. Ben squeezed his eyes shut and wished with all his heart they could always stay like this. Just insanely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sugar - First Times - Friends


End file.
